


I'm Coming Home

by BBUBear



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF, Slomo Guys RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBUBear/pseuds/BBUBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on what was meant to be a routine training exercise, Dan's troop suddenly comes under attack. [Fanvideo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of trailer for a Dan/Gavin fic that a friend of mine started to write.
> 
> For best view, watch on the large player on Youtube on 480p.
> 
> Song playing is Skylar Grey's solo from Diddy - Dirty Money's song Coming Home.

[I'm Coming Home](http://youtu.be/UPEcwfnMYsU), a Danvin fanvideo.


End file.
